The present invention relates to an electric control system for a governor for a diesel engine fuel injection pump, and more particularly to an electric control system which electrically and automatically cuts off fuel supply to the fuel injection pump when the engine is stopped and also which electrically actuates the governor for the fuel injection pump to increase the amount of fuel to be injected when the engine is started to ensure a smooth and stable starting thereof.
A pneumatic type governor for a diesel engine fuel injection pump is provided with a control lever which generally has three operating positions, that is a starting (fuel increasing) position where the fuel injection pump supplies the engine with fuel having a substantial increased amount for smoothly starting the engine, a normal operating position where the fuel injection pump supplies a proper amount of fuel to the engine in accordance with the operating conditions thereof, and a fuel cut-off position where the pump supplies no fuel to the engine for stopping the same.
Conventionally, a solenoid-operated device for the diesel engine electric control is proposed to electrically drive the control lever of the governor to the starting position during a time of starting the engine so that a control rack of the fuel injection pump is moved in a direction of increasing the amount of fuel. Thus, the substantial increased amount of fuel is supplied to the engine to smoothly start the engine.
However, in the above-mentioned solenoid-operated device, electric automatic actuation of the control lever is effective or operative for only starting the engine, and therefore it is still necessary for a driver to mannually drive the control lever of the governor to the fuel cut-off position when stopping the engine.